Warmth and Hurt: The Greatest Sins
by Colder-Land
Summary: Germany N.Italy- Lemony prostitution. Mild S&M


*Happy Birthday Jess! This is for you. I hope you like it!*

Warmth. The very thing he needed the most. The very thing that always rejected him over and over mercilessly. Silently, he would hide it, rage building inside him, mourning the loss of love. If he had to, some days, he sought out warmth through the red sticky liquid that poured over his flesh with the idea of pain. And with that, pain itself became pleasure, a horrendously wonderful feeling that remained buried deep within his heart even after all of the physical scars faded away. Of course if it gave him pleasure, then he felt that pleasure must be shared, projected unto everyone else. At least a part of him felt this way. And maybe if he helped them, no one would feel sad anymore. Ludwig understood that much.

With strong arms wrapped tightly around the trembling Italian, Ludwig could not help but to wonder what Feliciano thought of this type of warmth anymore. He was so broken that it would be nearly impossible to repair his shattered trust, glue together the fragmented pieces of his shrunken heart that's only sign of life was a hastened drumming within his chest. Was it different to him, pain and the warmth of an embrace? If he asked would Feliciano lose trust in him? He probably would.

Through his button down shirt, Ludwig could feel his lover's nose, nuzzling against his chest as his lover pulled at the third button down with his teeth. He was nervous, naturally. Whimpering into Ludwig's chest, the Italian pleaded, his movement hindered by the strong embrace wrapped around his delicate frame. An erection ground into Ludwig's thigh, slightly bucking for attention. The small man whimpered loudly and German could feel his own length rising within his uniform, pushing for freedom from the oppressive pants.

The tall German almost fell into temptation, but Feliciano was already there. Slowly, he pulled at his trousers, allowing them to fall to his ankles were he stepped out of them, his face flushing almost a pure crimson. His heart galloped in his chest as the German ogled him, stripping him further with his eyes. With shaking hands, Feliciano gripped the elastic of his undershorts and pulled them down as well, stepping out of them. The white shirt he had resembled more of a woman's blouse than a man's shirt. He struggled with the small cream buttons, biting his lips. Ludwig took a step closer, grasping the second button of his shirt and easily slipping it through the delicate whole within the fabric, freeing it. Then the next button and the next followed after. Feliciano winced, but Ludwig just continued with a small grunt. Feliciano was more curvy than the average man, his bones were almost like paper and his skin hung over top of them beautifully. The dim light of the single lamp in the corner of the room, only added to Feliciano's beauty.

All of Feliciano deserved better. He deserved someone who cared more than Ludwig did. Someone that would provide him with more than just sex. A cheap motel room stocked with cans of warm beer wasn't enough. No nation deserved that, no matter what they did, and yet that was all Ludwig would give him. To him, the frail Italian in his arms would have the world and so much more if only he allowed Ludwig to deliver it to him. Small hands that worked with dedication to do a job that no one should be allowed to hold held Ludwig as if the world was falling down around them, but none of that was important to Ludwig, all he really saw was the sex now. Feliciano had done that to him, made him into such a horrid beast.

Ludwig leant down, allowing the naked man to sink into a hard kiss. Large hands secured a delicate chin as small arms wrapped around a thick neck, leaning in closer. Feliciano's tongue crept into the German's mouth, savoring the large man's hot kiss. Tongue on tongue, pulling them closer yet farther apart. Reaching into the darkness with a ray of light, Ludwig felt Feliciano sinking farther down into a place where he never should have ventured or have been able to venture into.

Eyes opening, they pulled away, allowing Ludwig to scoop his lover into his arms, carrying his across the room to the cold bed. He almost dropped him, allowing Feliciano to bounce slightly above the covers. Feliciano turned his head away, biting his index finger, ignoring the flush in his cheeks. His eyes wandered to Ludwig's eyes and he whimpered slightly.

"Spread" the large man mouthed the word and watched in approval as Feliciano did so.

On his hands and knees, Ludwig bent over the small man's erection, taking it with one hand, allowing the member to twitch within his grip. He leant down, nipping at the base of the pulsating member with his lips, travelling lower. Feliciano's hips bucked as Ludwig's tongue travelled the length of Feliciano's thigh.

"L-Lu-Lu-!" Feliciano gasped, bucking once more.

Ludwig pulled away, looking into the trembling Italian's eyes. He was serious. He needed Feliciano so badly that his heart burned, pulling the burning into a hot flame within the pit of his stomach, heating his German's blood, setting an even brighter blaze to his loins.

Melting in passion, the words oozed from his lips,

"Hurt me."

Wide eyes and panting for air Feliciano's breath caught within his throat, "…Wh-What?"

"Show me just how strong a country you really are. Hurt me till all I can ever see again is you, Feli. I want you to take me to a place filled with warmth. Fuck me."

"I-I can't Ludwig! There's no way I could do that to you!"

He caressed Feliciano's cheek, "Hurt me like I hurt you. Be a man."

Shaking his head, Feliciano pushed upon Ludwig's chest. He cried out slightly as the German's grip around his penis tightened, forcing the erection to hold out longer than he had ever believed it could. His nose was beginning to run and his stomach ached. Perhaps his proposal wasn't such a bad thing after all…


End file.
